Typically, buildings contain HVAC&R systems that include either roof top units or chillers for cooling operation, and direct gas-fired units or boilers for heating operation. In some instances, there is a requirement to simultaneously heat and cool different areas of the building. Typically, conventional HVAC systems incur energy waste by reheating cooled air to maintain comfort for the areas that require heating operation. Typically, these systems use a single phase heat transfer loop, operate at a single temperature lift, and are inefficient at transferring heat between different areas of the building.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system that can efficiently heat and cool a building simultaneously.